Nothing Short of a Miracle
by Fallen Angel4
Summary: Heee!! My first little mini-ficcie! Okies...this story is about a faith and stuff, kinda late for Christmas,but o well. PLEEZ write a review, constructive criticism allowed.


Disclaimer:: The disclaimer is sooo annoying, but I don't own digimon

Disclaimer:: The disclaimer is sooo annoying, but I don't own digimon. Okies, I'm done.

Author's Note:: All author's notes throughout the story will be in these things. Okay, this is my first ficcie! Well, it's not really a fic, issa mini ficcie/short story. And, knowing myself, it will probably be the only fic out from me for awhile. 

Lots of my friends say this hints Takimi ((TakerullMimi)). I didn't mean for it to seem that way, it just turned out like this. They fit the characters. Erm…

Okay, I really hope you like my story and PLEEZ review. Um…and…yeah…that's it. Siya! Read on!

****

Nothing Short of a Miracle

December 24, Christmas Eve. 10:34.05 PM. 

A little boy stood in front of a shoe store, staring into the mirrored glass with hunger. His small hands pressed against the window as if he were trying to break in.

He wore a tan bucket hat, an oversized green shirt, and baggy khaki pants _Cough _**LittleTKfrom **_Cough _**DigimonTheMovie**, but if anyone looked closely enough at him, they would see that he wore no shoes. His poor feet blistered from the cold, they felt as if they were about to fall off from frostbite.

But people wouldn't look closely at him, those who dared to walk out this late on the streets of New York all passed him by without a care.

The boy watched each person strut by in the mirror window.

First a couple walked by, carefree and innocent, giggling in each other's arms. Then a lone stranger, a humbug. Last a pretty young woman streamed past, auburn hair flowing in the wind _cough_**Mimi-chan**_cough_**inseason02, Christmas**. 

She carried boxes and boxes of presents, undoubtedly for her friends. The boy heard the lady mutter to herself, "Oh, I'm going to be late!" Her footsteps echoed down the sidewalk, then stopped.

The boy saw her walk past the window again, this time slower. Her eyes, he saw, were focused in him. Finally she backed up, walking towards him slowly. 

She put down all the boxes slowly next to him, then kneeled down so she could be at eye level with him. 

"Hey," she said slowly, "You must be cold"—she looked to where the boy's eyes were—"Do you want to go in?" The boy looked at her, then at her feet. Hesitantly, he nodded, his blue eyes focused on her cinnamon ones. She smiled.

"Come on." She reached out her hand, warmly snuggled with a mitten, and took his, cold and numb. "You come in with your Aunt Mimi, okay?" Now, she's not really his aunt, but Mimi would seem like the person to say that, wouldn't she? Again, he nodded. She walked him into the shoe store, leaving all her presents behind.

As soon as she stepped her foot into the store, she called for some service.

"Excuse me! Could we get some service here!?" Mimi shouted. The boy clutched her hand tighter, scared of being in the store. A shabby looking man in his late forties walked out of an isle.

"Yes, missy? How may I help you?"

"I need a stool, a tub filled with water, a bar of soap, a towel, and some shoes and socks for…um…"—she looked at the little boy with confused eyes—"sorry, but I can't remember your name," Mimi whispered to him.

"TK," the little boy whispered back, "just TK."

"Yes," Mimi started again, "I need these things for little TK here." She smiled at him. TK blushed furiously in his cheeks; his ears turned bright red.

"Sorry to cause so much trouble for you I—" 

"Oh don't worry about it," Mimi reassured him.

The shopkeeper came out with all the things Mimi told him to bring. A silver-steel tub filled with warm water, a stool, soap, towels, and brought in a bag all the shoes and socks he could carry.

"Here you go, ma'am."

"Thank you."

Mimi immediately set to work.

She told TK to sit on the stool, which was placed next to the tub. He did as she said and let her soak his feet into the warm liquid. She cleaned his feet and dried them thoroughly. Then she took the shoes and socks and put a pair on him. All this time, the shopkeeper watched intently. 

Mimi stood up and smiled again at TK, this time he smiled back. The shopkeeper removed the tub and stool. Mimi walked up to the counter and reached for her purse. The shopkeeper quickly ran behind the counter. 

Mimi paid for all the shoes and socks that the shopkeeper had taken out. She walked towards TK again and gave the bad containing all of them to him.

"Here, your Christmas present." She giggled.

"Um…thank you," he said uncertainly. He took the bag from her hand. 

Mimi cheerfully said a quick goodbye and walked to the door. Then she stopped; she had felt a slight tug on her sleeve. 

She turned and asked him, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, I just want to ask you something."

Mimi smiled, signaling that he could ask the question.

His eyes shined with hope and a child-like innocence. He stammered, but she could hear clearly.

"Are you God's Wife?"

Wow! You made it down here! That might mean that you like it, or that you just wanted to get down here to flame me!

~Shadow7Kitty~


End file.
